Numerous switches of this type have already been proposed.
Such switches are described and shown, for example, in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos 4,293,743, 4,379,954, and 4,393,280.
The switches described in the above-mentioned documents comprise a housing, a rotary element, a yoke, and a control lever. The rotary element is mounted to pivot relative to the housing about the secondary axis in order to operate the above-specified third function. The yoke is mounted on the rotary equipment to pivot about the main axis in order to operate the above-mentioned second function. Finally, the control lever is engaged in a channel passing through the yoke and is free to rotate in said channel about its own longitudinal axis in order to operate the above-mentioned first function.
Switches of the above type have given good service.
However, the Applicant has observed that these switches suffer from non-negligible operating backlash.
The aim of the present invention is to improve switches of the type indicated in the introduction above, in particular by reducing the backlash therein.